dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Banas (The Forgotten)
Banas (バナス, Banasu) is a Sobra in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the second, third, and fourth sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Lyin’ And Laughin’". Overview 'Appearance' Banas is a Sobra. He is tall and muscular. He has yellow skin and long black hair which are like dreadlocks. His face is somewhat pointed and he has a small goatee. He wears armor similar to Bardock (in protest of Cooler's standard issued armor). His clothes are simple, light colored undergarments. He wears the standard boots and gloves as well. Banas' scouter is purple. 'Personality' Banas has a leadership quality about him that sometimes makes it hard for the average soldier to tell who's really in charge of 92; him or Guva. He is also very sarcastic, if calm. His command over his soldiers is more informal than his personality might suggest; indeed Payar actually does a lot of the technical aspects of his command. While in theory, Banas could overthrow Guva quite easily (with help from his soldiers) he has chosen not to based on his strong sense of honor. This does not mean were to two alone, he would not try to fight and beat the governor. At the same time, however, Banas has always thought of Guva as a friend and would never consider killing him. This doesn't mean, however, that he doesn't want to be the governor. History ﻿Banas was the captain of Planet Cooler 92 and leader of The Plantains. Banas' history with his governor, Guva was long and complicated. The two long ago were competing captains who fought in the trials for the governorship of Cooler's newest planet. After a long fought battle, through many tests and tribulations, Guva rose over Banas and won control. And in a gesture of respect, Guva took Banas as his captain of the planet. Despite this. Banas remained slightly bitter about it. 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Lauto Saga' Banas, at first, wanted to use Ledas as a gift to present to Lord Cooler. This back-fired when Guva took the boy and tried the same thing (albeit unsuccessfully). Banas was later forced to add Ledas to his Plantains, a move which he didn't hide his distaste about. He later tested the kid's power on a recently conquered planet. He was approached by three rebels there, and offered a position in their growing army. He rejected their offer, and killed all three. Years later, a rebel group attacked Planet Cooler 92, claiming they were doing so as retribution for Banas slighting them years ago. Guva demoted and suspended Banas for this, as Banas had never reported the rebel incident to him. This caused Guva to launch a full report to see if Banas was some kind of rebel spy. At the end of the Lauto Saga, Guva revealed that Cooler's High Council, led by Supreme General Digranite, had ordered Banas to appear before them. Assuming they wanted to publicly execute him for his perceived rebel involvement (however incorrect and illogical that was), Banas became irate. He convinced the governor to allow him to take Ledas and say the rebels approached him, not Banas, so the former captain wouldn't be die. He then knocked Ledas unconscious and took the boy to the Stomping Grounds. 'Stomping Grounds Saga' Banas and Ledas arrived on the Stomping Grounds a few days later. He led the boy to building which held the council chambers. As Ledas was interrogated for being a potential rebel spy, Banas offered information to the councilors. He attempted to incriminate Ledas throughout this. However, soon after, Ledas went Semi Super Saiyan and escaped. Banas, along with Digranite, waited for Cooler to arrive, and then told him what happened. Cooler completely ignored Banas throughout this. After Cooler decided to fetch Ledas himself, Banas was allowed to return to his installation. Banas was next seen over twenty-one years later when Ledas returned to Planet Cooler 92 with Guva. By this time, he had been reinstated as Captain. When Ledas and Aprido began feuding mere hours after Ledas had returned, Banas got involved. After Ledas disobeyed him and killed the , Banas became irate. Partially because he had lost a decent soldier, and partially because he was mad at Ledas for being alive after all these years, Banas challenged Ledas to a duel. Guva allowed it, obviously, and the two fought several hours later. By this time, Ledas had transformed into his Super Saiyan state. Banas, along with Lieme and Meloon, attacked Ledas all at once, but were unable to damage him in the slightest. Soon Banas realized that Guva was orchestrating everything, and turned on his governor. He fought Guva in a titanic battle, but was unable to best him because the two had equal power levels. After defeating the rest of the Plantains, Ledas then attacked Banas, and the Captain was unable to stop him. During the struggle, Banas was engulfed by a large energy attack and disappeared. He was assumed dead after that. Months after Ledas left the planet, Banas resurfaced and attacked a lounging Guva. 'Planet Earth Saga' At the start of the saga, Banas attacked Guva, revealing that he wasn't killed by Ledas. The two briefly fought in Guva's office, and destroyed the building before agreeing to take their fight elsewhere. Banas suggested Lauto's planet, as he was still curious as to why Ledas hadn't aged since returning from there. Upon landing on the planet, he told Guva that if he won, Guva would have to tell him what happened on Lauto's planet so many years ago. However, Banas never got to know, as he was bested by Guva during their battle. While Banas professed eternal friendship to his opponent afterwards, Guva didn't seem as friendly and offered him no mercy. He was killed by Guva soon after being beaten. Techniques * * * * Razor Blast * Extermination Rain * Energy Scattershot * Scattershot Beam * Swift Impact * Ice Breaker Trivia *All of Cooler's soldiers' names are based on fruits. In Banas' case, this is the "banana". *In the original draft of TF, I considered making Banas a girl. This was quickly discarded however as it would imply that some other, unwanted theme was in the Banas/Guva relationship. *Banas is featured in the Raging Blast: DLC. *Banas' theme is I Just Can't Wait To Be King. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Canon Respecting Category:Villain Category:Main Villain